Joker
by Always in Trouble
Summary: Maria Merryweather and Robin De Noir were always competitive, one would never admit to the other defeat. But what happens when the cards are literally on the table and the risk is very much real? If the queen would not admit defeat, the Jack has to make the first step. One-shot.


If this particular night you wanted to visit the Merryweather mansion, you would find it empty, the lights would be off and nobody would be in site. The front door would be securely locked, Wrolf walking around and in and out of the forest just in case someone tried something. The roads were also empty, the only thing one would see would be the owls and one or two squirrels with their meal in their hands, running towards their homes. The one place where there was life, where cheers and laughter would be heard was the De Noir castle.

Maria and Robin were sitting on the opposite sides of the grand table which was facing the door on the other side of the room, on Maria's left side were Mrs. Heliotrope, Loveday and her husband Sir Benjamin, their little child between them, squeaking happily and then Coeur De Noir. On Robin's right were Marmaduke and Digweed. Both looked seemingly quiet to their friends that were talking happily in front of them but if one looked long enough they would see the staring contest those two were having.

This was the night.

The night Maria and Robin had decided that their last game would determine the winner and wouldn't let the loser live it down. Loveday and the others were observing them during the whole night and with a reason: Their open glares and unspoken promises of pain were scaring the whole table, just as things were calming down since the birth of Loveday and Sir Benjamin's first child Ann. The little baby with chubby cheeks was the reason both parents had bags under their eyes and were moody all the time. At the beginning Maria and Robin stayed away from them as they looked foul enough to scream over a simple thing as placing a book in the wrong section of the library. The baby was keeping them up all night and day, on alert for danger till one year ago and the storm was now gone, giving the princess and bird boy a chance to openly spar again. Years passed and now the toddler was adored by everyone. Coeur De Noir was a proud grandfather and spent half of his time teaching the child different skills, failing miserably.

No four year old could learn to throw a knife or shoot arrows so fast, she was content with chasing around butterflies as her grandfather was looking at her with worn out but happy eyes. He was happy either way. The clan often held banquets and this was one of the nights the grand hall was full of people. Every time they visited, Maria, now 17, spent her time competing with the 19 year old Robin.

Who was better at throwing knifes?

No one knew but both wanted to prove the other wrong. That time they spent the whole afternoon throwing knifes at targets, half of the times losing them in the process. Robin had laughed his behind off as Maria tried her best but lost miserably as Robin's precise arm and eye won him the imaginary title of the best knife thrower, for the lack a better title. She had glared him throughout the whole night as they walked back to the castle, knifes in hand and every time her eyes were on his face, that awful smirk, as she tried to convince herself, was there.

Who was better at swimming?

This time without cliff jumping. They had gone out and swam in the ocean, Robin almost drowning because of the lack of skills in swimming while Maria's graceful hands and legs proved to be not only strong but tough too. She effortlessly swam at least a kilometer while Robin struggled staying above the surface of the water. He was that bad but would never admit it. At the end his legs couldn't hold him and he felt the tug of small hands pull him up to the surface just as he was starting to get dizzy from the loss of breath. Maria was screaming at him for five minutes or so, the worry in her eyes clear. To him though, it only made her even more beautiful as the sun had shined at a particular angle making her skin shimmer and her hair give out the color of dark red velvet. Her lecture consisted of the questions was he dumb enough not to admit he couldn't swim and would he rather drown than admit defeat. His only answer was a neutral stare and she just gave in and offered lessons. At the end of the day, with Maria's guidance he could swim just as good as she could.

Who was a better cook?

Marmaduke had refused access to his kitchen in fear of it burning down, as he knew both their tempers. Maria and Robin had no clue how to cook but still sucked it up and put their aprons. Robin had found a black one while Maria had a special sky blue for her, a present from the chef himself. Cupcakes were simple enough so they started from there. One had found a recipe for chocolate ones and the other with strawberries.

Robin had cut the chocolate with ease and made the mixture while Maria was making cream for hers. As she was doing so, the princess felt something hitting her back and turned to an innocent Robin and a big flower circle on her back, her green dress now dirty. Robin's black jacket took the blame as a large part of the cream was lost on it. They turned the De Noir kitchen into a battlefield, the pastries completely forgotten, flower and eggs covered the broad boards and food,thrown on the floor in hurry. That challenge was a failure for both. He had somehow managed to aim at Maria's hair and fill it with chocolate as she returned the favor by decorating his bowler hat with strawberries.

They got kicked out of the kitchen by the De Noir chef; they almost gave that poor guy a heart attack.

Robin's chocolate eyes were glaring daggers at her as she returned it the same fierceness. He had become quite handsome, she had to admit as she finished her meal. His curls were still the same but his eyes had somehow deepened and she could see through him more easily, the fire they expressed when he was angry or the haze when she wakes him up, shamelessly jumping on him and stealing his breath almost every morning. The only thing that made them even was when he would grab her, wrapping his arms around her small and slim waist, smirking as she would squeak, blushing madly, and storm out of his room. No visible changes were at present but he had developed a certain aura that warned people that he was no one to be messed with. Maria however had bloomed into a delicate flower, her training with Mrs. Heliotrope finished two years ago and since then her manners and vocabulary were impeccable when shown. No one knew that deep inside, the young woman had not changed and would be just as harsh with her words as Robin, him being the only one to witness her outbursts.

"I have finished my meal, may I be excused? I would very much like to take a break." She said with a sweet smile, the others unconsciously giving in to her charm. Coeur De Noir was the first to speak.

"But of course, Maria dear. Robin? Take her up to her room, boy, our little lady needs her rest." They continued to talk amongst each other as the two teens smirked at their ignorance.

"Of course father." As soon as the words were spoken, they dashed off up the narrow stairs and down the hallway to his room. The two had been setting this up for quite some time now, they walked in his room and Maria sat on his bed while he searched for something, hidden deep in his drawer. Behind him Maria was with a smirk as she watched him.

"_I swear this time…You will lose Robin De Noir." _She thought, almost tasting the success. Looking around, Maria saw that all of his things were on the floor and kicked towards the four corners of the room, the only clean part was the center of the room where a small table and two chairs were neatly placed just a few minutes ago.

Starting to feel anxious, she turned to him again.

"What takes so long?" She asked in a bored tone and Robin's head spun to give her a glare.

"Can you hold on a bit? I shouldn't even have these things in the first place."

"Then hide them better, don't just throw them the first place you deem fit, you will end up losing them. What if your father walked in on you searching for them?"

"He won't. And he hasn't. So calm down alright? I went to town to buy them and was careful. It is not right for the heir of the De Noir clan to go and act so suspicious buying stuff all around town..These are new by the way."

"I figured." She stretched her hand to see the glossy pile of cards and shuffled them with ease.

Yes, Maria, the Moon princess, and Robin, the future De Noir leader, were going to play cards to settle the score. But not just any game.

They were going to play strip poker. First one to admit being nervous and not comfortable with losing their article of clothing would win. The game of chance and nerves was a fair choice since both of them played little but when taking part, would always win. Either with wild cards or a full house, even the elders refused to play against them since the bets would range from trips to London shops or personal favors, lies to cover up in front of her governess while the little miss was out all day. Robin would just ask for food to be packed in picnic baskets and later disappear without any chores for the next two days.

The bird boy placed the little pile on the table and they sat against each other with the same glint in their eyes: determination was the only thing written on their faces.

"You know we can't play poker with two people."

"Do you honestly care?"

"Well…no. But then again we wouldn't want to get it too awkward."

"Yeah, well, I imagine the embarrassment when you take off those leather pants of yours."

"Is that an invitation princess?" His smirk was growing wider and wider as he leaned in while Maria backed up. He had started making those small jokes that turned into teasing for the past few months. Poking her, tickling her, just touching her. Most of the times she didn't mind but her heart would do wild jumps.

"Five card draw?"

"But of course, mon ami." Robin said as he started shuffling the cards again, their eye contact never breaking.

He gave her five cards and put five in front of himself.

"No calls or raises. We both agree on the article of clothing and if one of us folds, they automatically lose and well…undress." He laughed a bit as Maria nodded. If Mrs. Heliotrope would see her now, she would faint. A lady such as herself to play such a dirty game with even dirtier rules to follow. Her palms got sweaty and her fists tightened. The action did not go unannounced by Robin who stopped midair.

"We could think of something else if you want? No one would ever know we even thought about this."

"No…I'm just…Worried about someone seeing us here. You know my nanny." They both giggled at the thought of the woman. Let the game begin before someone thought that they should enter the room.

Both picked up the cards examining them.

For Maria it was not a good start. A king of spades, a jack of diamonds, a king of hearts, a five of clubs and a 7 of diamonds. Not bad but not good either. Robin held his passive expression as he put three cards down and so did she. The logical thing to think was that he probably had a pair, just like her, but it probably wasn't aces, so even if he got a three of a kind, she would probably beat him.

He could be bluffing of course but it was just the two of them and there weren't many rules. They were free to use wild cards if they were lucky enough. They picked up their three cards.

She got another king, this time of diamonds, a four of clubs and an eight of hearts. A nice little hand. Full House. It was time for the showdown.

She slowly put each and every card on the table for him to see and he grumbled.

His hand? A Jack of hearts, another Jack of diamonds, a three of clubs, another three of spades and an Ace of hearts.

Robin had lost this round.

"Off with the hat bird boy." Maria grinned as she bit her lip. If they continued she would soon be victorious.

"You little witch." He glared at her as he took his hat off and Maria immediately snatched it away from him, putting it on her head, her curls tucked safely under it.

"It looks better on me than it does on you." She declared after checking herself in the mirror and laughing. Robin shuffled the deck behind her.

"Let's just play princess. I wanna see what you're going to take off."

They took their cards again. Maria only gave up on one card. Robin gave two.

They showed their cards:

Robin had a flush, a hand that consists of all of the cards that the same suit, Jack and 8, a 5, a 3 and a 2, all of spades. This time luck was not on Maria's side, she had a straight - her 5 cards were in order, 4-5-6-7-8. Whatever happened, he had won.

"Now princess..the jacket off." Maria had worn a light jacket over her one piece dress while on her stay at the castle. The princess huffed but took the jacket off.

They played two more hands.

The first time Maria won, her Full House beating his Flush and they had to argue because she used a Joker as a wild card. Okay, he would overlook that as he saw her blushing face when his jacket was slipping off his shoulders. Next hand was Robin's as his straight beat her pair.

"Princess…"

She looked at him suspiciously and her eyes narrowed as he was eying her neck.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I want your world."

She stared at him, his words were like a wall that she had hit. He wanted…her world? Was he…? Did that mean he…Her cheeks started heating up.

"Come on princess, the globe." He pointed at the little globe that hung from a sky blue ribbon on her neck. Maria gapped at him as if she was a fish and he smirked. Slowly, she untied it and threw it in his face, shocking him with her actions.

"Woow, princess! What gives?!" But Maria didn't answer, instead she gave both of them five cards and the game continued. She won and mercy was not to be expected on her side. Each time she won, her finger would simply point the article of clothing she wanted and one word would escape her lips: "Off."

This way, Robin lost his collar and shirt, each time slowly undressing, feeling more and more uncomfortable around her. She was a lady, and she really didn't mind seeing a half naked man?

However, the only time Robin saw a chance was with two wild cards. It was against the rules but she didn't know and what the princess doesn't know, it doesn't hurt her, he thought with a smirk as his request was for her to take her dress off. She did so, with a full glare and fast motions, nearly ripping the lines of the dress, the red velvet protesting under her fingers. Clad in her undergarments and corset,she sat again, picking up her cards. The bird boy didn't know what she was so angry, she was nearly winning. Even though he liked the fact that she couldn't move her eyes away from his toned chest without blushing hard, he was too uncomfortable. One more loss and he would admit defeat.

Maria was furious at him, he had played her with his words and she wasn't going to show it but that hurt her. Because the boy she loved since the Curse was broken, didn't even see her. Really see her as a girl, worthy for him. Only in her undergarments, she didn't care, not noticing that Robin had a furious blush. Going down to his neck. His eyes never leaving her.

This was it. The last hand. The hand that would decide the winner. Both had their noses in their cards. It was getting really late, they could hear some drunken voices and other, more quiet, trying to calm them down. It was a wonder that nobody had checked upon them yet.

Maria had four Aces; the only thing missing was a wild card. She couldn't believe her luck. She was going to win this. And make him pay for toying with her feelings, even if he didn't know it. Robin had kept the little golden globe in his pocket, in hopes that she would forget about it and he could keep it longer. It was a weird habit of his, him and her ribbons.

His hand consisted of an Ace high straight-flush.

The Royal Flush.

The highest natural hand, he was sure to win.

Each of them only gave one card, hoping for something more to gain.

Robin got his card, not expecting much, all he wanted was in his hand so he didn't give a damn. A Jack of spades. Well…that was irrelevant to him as he smirked.

Maria kept her passive expression as she only had one chance, her palm getting sweaty as her heart raced in her chest, the sound of it beating in her ears. She shakily reached out to grab the glossy white card with swirling black patters on the back. _"Please…please….please…" _she chanted in her mind, as if that would help her in some kind of way.

Flipping it in front of herself she widened her eyes.

A Joker.

She had won.

All that was left to do was to present him her cards.

"Maria… If I win… I don't want the title of winner." Looked up from her cards, she noticed that there was no hint of joking in his face, his lips formed a thin line. Her brows furrowed in confusion. He didn't know, she thought. Yet, she decided to play along.

"What do you mean Robin? Are you so sure that you are going to win this game?"

"I want you to kiss me."

Her eyes widened, the forest green darkening as she took a sharp inhale.

"What if you lose? Would I have to stay away from you?"

"Trust me. I want a kiss from you Maria Merryweather. I want your lips on mine."

Robin figured that he had nothing to lose, he would get the kiss either way. Besides…He was definitely not going to miss this chance. All those years of dreaming and he would finally fulfill his wish even if it was in a bit twisted way.

Maria thought. And thought. And thought. She was still mad at him for his worlds for her globe. But oh god. Did she want a kiss from the boy sitting in front of her? Her fingers curled as she played with the edges of her cards, the decision in her hands. Lie and give in or miss the opportunity and keep her pride. How nostalgic. One side didn't want to even if the other was screaming with joy. Pride wasn't something she liked but he had irked her and she wanted to make him pay. Biting her lip, she nearly drew blood as she looked at her cards with more interest than they deserved, Robin patiently waiting for her answer.

"MARIA! OH MARIA MY DEAR! Where are you?!" Her nanny's voice could be heard from the other side of the hallway. The lady was just going to check up on her before going to bed but seeing her bed empty made her worry.

Maria didn't want to worry her governess more so she abruptly stood up from the chair, nearly knocking it in the process, gripped the back of his neck with one hand and crashed her lips against his.

The kiss lasted a few seconds, but it didn't matter. Both were in a state of euphoria as their lips fell in sync and moved slowly in a steady rhythm.

His princess let go unwillingly, placing her cards down and ran out of his room, slamming the heavy wooden door, her heels made a soft click as she ran towards the calling woman.

Robin was shocked; he didn't believe what had just happened. Maria had kissed him.

Maria. Had kissed him.

Her taste still lingered on his lips, the faint taste of vanilla mixed with ginger engraving itself into his mind. For the first time he got a kiss of her and it hit him like a ton of rocks. Her taste was amazing. It was like a drug for him even if he had gotten to know it only for a few seconds. The young De Noir knew that he would not sleep for some time now, his mind already full of images of her daring eyes the moment she gripped his neck or the pink on her cheeks while running out of his room. Even her fingers burned his skin for a moment when she touched him.

He licked his lower lip as he heard the women's faint voices, one scolding but soft and the other quiet yet strangely energetic.

His hand went to her cards and flipped them one by one in the center of the table, the faint light let him see her real hand.

Four Aces and a Joker.

She could've won, he realized after a moment. She could've shoved her hand in his face and win. She could've. But she didn't. She kissed him full on the lips boldly, a clear sign of admitting defeat, and fled soon after.

Instead the only clear thing he could see was this:

Maria Merryweather, the Moon princess, the girl who was at first a bossy wanna-be, the woman who had matured over the years but never lost her composure and temper. Had kissed him on her own free will, even if that meant defeat. She had given up on the pride of the winner. To win him instead.

He threw all the cards in the top part of his drawer, the Five of a Kind still neatly placed on the table were going to stay there as a reminder. Turning off the lights, Robin quickly got under the covers of his bed with a genuine smile on his face. His eyelids closed but he still saw images of her.

"Better get ready Maria. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

A moment after, his chocolate eyes opened again. Maria, the little witch. Was still wearing his hat. Suddenly the thought wasn't so horrible as it used to be to him, the same grin plastered on his face, this time sleep taking over him.


End file.
